peelfandomcom-20200213-history
January 2001 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2001-01-?? ;Comments *Peel mentions discovering the White Stripes from a record shop in Groningen, Netherlands. *Peel says after he was sacked from KOMA, he was offered a DJ job in San Diego and San Bernardino, but took the latter, because it had an prettier name and wondered what his life would be like if he took the job in San Diego. *Peel dedicates a track to James Carr after his recent death in January 2001. *Peel mentions half composing the Pig Might Fly track from The High Fidelity, named after his wife's nickname, The Pig. *Peel plays a track from John Duffey covering Gram Parsons' Hickory Wind, which was first recorded by the Byrds. *Peel initially plays the Simon Joyner track on the wrong speed before correcting it. *Peel plays a track from Morty Shann & The Morticians covering Sony Burgess' Red Headed Woman. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Bradworthy: Long Way Round (7" - The Devil Has The Best Tunes) Ground Zero *Frank Roach: Alabama (7" - For The Love Of Jesus - Chapter Three) Fat Possum *Gimmik: Sarah (CD - Slow Motion Process) Worm Interface *White Stripes: The Big Three Killed My Baby (CD - The White Stripes) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Butch Cassidy Sound System: Brothers And Sisters (12") Red Hook *Tristeza: Are We People (7") Tiger Style *James Carr: A Man Needs A Woman *90 Day Men: She's A Salt Shaker (7" - She's A Salt Shaker / Activate The Borders) Southern *Stakka & Skynet: Knight Lore (12" - Knight Lore / Global Report) Underfire *High Fidelity: Pig Might Fly (CD - The Omnichord Album) Plastique *Lift To Experience: Falling From Cloud 9 (2xCD - The Texas - Jerusalem Crossroads) Bella Union *DJ Q: Fogbound (12" - Hidden Agenda E.P.) Filter *Murry The Hump: The House That Used To Be A Boat (shared 7" with Hefner - Half A Life / The House That Used To Be A Ship) Too Pure *Gutterville Splendour Six: Unzip The Monkey (CD - Gutterville Splendour Six) Not On Label *Billy Mahonie: Flume (7") Speakerphone *Elmo Williams: Gonna Leave (7" - For The Love Of Jesus - Chapter One) Fat Possum *Inigo Kennedy: Think Tank (12" - Second Area / Think Tank) Fear Of Music *Dead Meadow: Lady (CD - Dead Meadow) Tolotta *John Duffey: Hickory Wind (CD - Always In Style: A Collection) Sugar Hill *Groove Asylum: Riffin (12") Don't *Kimonophonic: Punk Rock Systemz (7") Emma's House *Simon Joyner & The Fallen Men: Flower On Her Birthday (7" - The Motorcycle Accident) Roomtone *Morty Shann & The Morticians: Red Headed Woman (v/a CD - Kicksville! Raw Rockabilly Acetates Volume Two) Norton *DJ Skull: Distortion (12" - Skitzo Frantic E.P.) Red Cat *Naysayer: Woman On 11th Street (CD - Deathwhisker) Carrot Top *Luis Segura: Los Celos (v/a CD - The Rough Guide To Merengue & Bachata) World Music Network *E*Vax: Foiled (7") Static Caravan *Merry Pierce: Davy Jones' Locker (CD - Beach, Blanket, Bingo) Jonagold File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-01-01 ;Length *2:00:31 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2001 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment